


I Broke the Glass That Surrounded Me

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "You deserve to be loved," Dinah said, holding Camila. "I'm going to prove it to you."





	I Broke the Glass That Surrounded Me

 

Camila laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been two months since finding out her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her.

_Camila smiled at herself. She had never felt so sexy. She was wearing the tightest, more revealing clothes she owned. She was going to surprise Austin with her clothes, to show him that their sex lives were still spontaneous._

"Want go have lunch with Mani and Lo?" Dinah asked, looking at her best friend.

"No," Camila said, sighing.

Dinah moved to sit on the bed. "You can't lay here forever."

No answer.

"Don't let him dictate our life. You deserve more than he ever could have given you."

Camila shook her head.

"What happened?"

"I'm too difficult to love. Those three years were the hardest in his life," Camila whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Am I unlovable?"

Dinah quickly pulled Camila into her arms. "No. You are the best friend anyone could ever want. You are wonderful. You are special. You make my life better."

Camila gave her a small smile.

"Please come out with us? I don't like third wheeling Laurmani. You know how they are," Dinah pouted.

Camila let out a small laugh. "You know Lauren gets shy around Mani."

"I know, but it made you smile."

"Thank you Dinah."

Dinah leaned over and kissed her cheek.

_Camila placed the key into the keyhole and turned it. She tried to be as quiet as she could to make sure she could surprise her boyfriend._

_Camila walked to the bedroom, but stopped when she heard moans and grunts._

_"Fuck," she heard Austin groaned._

_Camila reached over and turned the bedroom doorknob._

_She froze when she saw Austin thrusting into some girl. Both were moaning. Camila couldn't stop staring, her heart dropping._

Camila stared at her coffee. She could hear Normani and Dinah talking, with Lauren interjecting comments here and there.

"Are you okay Camz?" Lauren asked, staring at the girl.

Camila gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, tired, you know?"

Lauren nodded her head, giving her a small smile. "I get it."

And Lauren did. Before dating Normani, Lauren's boyfriend had cheated on her, again. When asked why she didn't break up with him after the first time he cheated, Lauren just said she loved him and he was drunk and made a mistake.

Lauren forgave him, only to have him cheat on her two months later, on their anniversary. Lauren was heartbroken. She became a shell, but Normani was able to get her back.

"I thought he was different, you know?" Camila whispered, looking at the green eyes of her longest friend.

"You'll get passed this. It just takes time, but you'll be okay."

"I'm going to get a muffin, do you want one?" Dinah asked Camila, smiling.

"Thank you," Camila whispered, nodding her head.

Camila was left with Normani and Lauren.

"If you want, I can beat Austin up for you?" Lauren offered, smiling softly.

"Can I do it? God I wish I could have gotten my hands on Brad. He's so lucky the cops got to him first," Normani said, fuming.

Camila couldn't help but smile when she stared at the couple in front of her.

"It's okay Mani, I kicked him in the balls," Lauren said, rubbing her girlfriend's back.

Camila looked down at the muffin that was placed in front of her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Dinah shrugged, "Of course."

_"Austin?"_

_The boy stopped mid-thrust, before turning to Camila. "Oh, hi Mila."_

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Camila asked, still in shock._

_Austin sighed, annoyed. He sat up, revealing the girl he was_ fucking.  _It was Taylor, Camila's friend._

_"Hey Camila," she said, smirking, sitting up._

_"Can we talk later? I was really close," Austin said, using his own hand on himself._

_Camila felt her tears well up in her eyes. "Y-you're cheating on me?"_

_Austin sighed deeply, standing up. He didn't even try to cover himself. Why would he, Camila had seen it all before? But what was different, was that Taylor jumped off the bed and kneel in front of him to let him fuck her mouth._

_Camila could only stare, not believing what Austin was doing._

_"You want to talk? So talk."_

"Camila?" Lauren whispered, poking the other girl.

The heartbroken girl blinked a few times, looking at Lauren, then the other two girls. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Lauren whispered, giving her a small smile. "Mani and I are going home. Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Camila said, smiling.

Lauren pushed herself up and walked out with Normani's help and her crutch.

After finding out that Brad had cheated, Lauren and him started to scream at each other. One thing lead to another, Lauren slapped and kicked Brad. Brad ended up pushing Lauren down some stairs. Her leg had been damaged in the fall. Lauren didn't take it bad. She just said she was glad to that he was out of her life before it got too late.

"Ready to go home?" Dinah asked, looking at Camila.

The older girl nodded with a small smile.

_"How long have you been cheating on me?" Camila asked, her tears falling down her face._

_Austin shrugged. "Two years? Fuck."_

_"Can you stop?" Camila snapped, glaring at Taylor's head._

_Austin laughed. "Shut up. You're just jealous that Taylor is a better fuck."_

_"How can you cheat?"_

_"Our sex was boring. You were boring. Having sex with you was like having a job."_

_Camila just looked at him him in shock._

_"Fuck, I'm so close," he muttered, grabbing the back of Taylor's head. "You know, I told your bitch of a friend's boyfriend to get some side candy. God knows that bitch can actually please anyone."_

_Camila was fuming. "You bastard."_

_Austin just laughed. "Fuck Camila, you aren't worth my love. You were just something to keep my dick warm. I should have just left you sooner. No one will ever love you. No one will be able to get past your personality. You're lucky you got three years with me."_

_Camila let out a sob, as she turned and stormed out her own home._

"He told Brad to cheat on Lauren," Camila said, looking at Dinah. "He's the reason Lauren got hurt."

"It's not your fault."

"I know it's not. He just, he hurt me Dinah, he really hurt me," Camila said, crying.

After leaving, Camila moved out. She talked to the landlord, a nice woman named Ally, who ended their contract as soon as she heard what happened. She and Camila had become close friends, and it angered Ally upon hearing what had happened. She took Camila out of the lease. Ally still kept in contact with Camila.

"You deserve to be loved," Dinah said, holding Camila. "I'm going to prove it to you."

Camila just leaned into her best friend.

-

"C'mon, we're going on a date," Dinah said, pulling Camila's blanket.

"What?"

"I am taking you out on a date you deserve," Dinah told her.

"You don't have to do this," Camila told her, rubbing her eyes.

"I know I don't. But I want to."

Camila sighed, knowing Dinah wasn't going to let it go.

"Where are we going?"

"The fair. And then we are having dinner with Normani, Lauren, Ally and her fiancé."

Camila got off her bed and dressed in comfortable clothing. Once she was ready, she followed Dinah to her car and off they were.

"What do you want to do?" Dinah asked, while looking around.

"It's so early," Camila complained, looking at the stuff creatures.

"That just means we get to have a lot of fun," Dinah said, grabbing Camila's hand. The girl dragged her to one of the spinning rides. They ended up just getting on a lot of rides.

Camila had to admit, she was having fun. She was giggling while Dinah's head was in the garbage can, puking her guts out.

"Shut up," Dinah muttered, glaring at the other girl.

"Shouldn't have eat all that junk food," Camila said, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Do you just wanna win toys?"

Camila nodded her head. 

-

Camila's arms hurt. She dropped all the stuffed toys in the trunk, sighing in relief.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Can we go home first?"

Dinah nodded her head.

-

Six people sat around the table. They were all laughing around the table.

"So I threw a pie at her, and we've been friends ever since," Dinah said, laughing.

"It had banana on it," Camila added, smiling.

"I remember that. You were crying that you wouldn't be able to eat it," Lauren told them, laughing.

"You guys are crazy," Troy said, shaking his head.

"We've been best friends since we were five," Lauren said, nodding her head.

Camila leaned into Dinah, not seeing the smile on her face.

"Taylor is pregnant," Ally told Camila, giving her a sad smile. "And I'm gonna have to kick Austin out. He has been unable to pay the rent. I mean, I'd offer to extend the deadline, but given that he's a dick he can go live with his babymama."

Dinah turned to Camila, the little girl looked at the table. "She's pregnant?"

Ally nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Camila didn't respond, she just stared at her dinner, before she started to laugh.

The other five just stared at her, confused as to why she was laughing.

"God, I feel so bad for him. He's gonna have to deal with a pregnant Taylor?" Camila had tears streaming down her face while she laughed. Other people started to look at them.

"Has she lost her mind?" Normani asked, frowning.

Camila stopped laughing, but the smile didn't leave her face. "I thought it would hurt, but it didn't. I feel, relieve."

Lauren didn't miss the look Camila shot Dinah's way. Lauren smiled, as the group finished their food.

-

"Can we talk?" Camila asked Lauren, while they waited for the rides.

"Sure, what's sup?"

"Austin, he told me he's the reason Brad cheated."

Lauren smiled. "I know. I visited him in prison two weeks ago, and he told me. I'm not mad or anything."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I have osmeone better in my life. Once I realized that, Brad couldn't hurt me anymore."

"Do you think I'll find someone like that?"

Lauren stood up and grabbed her crutches. "I think you already did."

Before Camila could ask what she was talking about, Lauren walked to Normani's car.

"Ready to go?" Dinah asked, leading Camila to the car.

"Yeah."

-

**_[Lauren:]_  
The person is closer than you think.**

-

Camila stared at Dinah, while the other woman placed a dvd in the game system.

"Dinah?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take me out?"

"Because you were sad and I don't like you being sad."

Camila smiled.

"Dinah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I'm your best friend. Of course I'm going to do everything to get you out of your funk."

Camila laughed. "No, I mean, thank you for taking me out on a date. I hadn't been on one since Austin and I started dating.

"You're worth that and more Mila, know that." Dinah sat down next to Camila.

Camila leaned close to Dinah. "I want to go on more date with you, but I'm not ready yet." Camila gently kissed her best friend.

Dinah smiled. "I'll wait."

-

_Four Years Later_

"Austin and Taylor just got divorced," Dinah commented, looking through Facebook.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. On the day we got married."

Camila laughed. "I love you," Camila whispered, kissing Dinah's lips. "Wanna know something?"

Dinah nodded her head, her eyes on her wife.

"I broke the glass that surrounded me."

"You are such a dork, but I love you too."

There was a cry. Dinah looked at the closed door. "I'll go check on him."

Camila grinned. "Give our son a kiss for me."

"I always do."


End file.
